


Санта против политики

by nahnahov



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahnahov/pseuds/nahnahov
Summary: Крошечная рождественская история о личном счастье отдельных граждан и о том, что может ему помешать.





	

Ковальски в темно-красном костюме Санты крался по длинной деревянной лестнице, крепко сжимая конец перекинутого через плечо увесистого мешка и настороженно прислушиваясь на каждом пролете.  
Дверь открыла Куинни в невесомой очень женской штучке вместо одежды. Сложно сказать, отчего сердце забилось чаще — от вида голой кожи или же того, что оставалось символически прикрыто.   
— О, милый, ты же совсем замерз! Присаживайся, я сейчас приготовлю грог.  
Якоб смущенно откашлялся и прошел в комнату, теребя в руках мешок с подарками.  
— Я тут кое-что принес... — он упал в подлетевшее кресло, тут же плавно опустившееся вместе с ним перед камином.  
— Держи, милый! — она с ослепительной улыбкой протянула стакан и опустилась прямо к нему на колени. В своей гладкой, блестящей и очень короткой штучке.  
— Спасибо, — Якоб машинально принял напиток, не в силах оторвать взгляд от самой потрясающей женщины в мире, которая сейчас ерзала, устраиваясь поудобнее прямо на...  
Из наклонившегося стакана тонкой струйкой лился горячий грог.  
— Так что, я заслужила свой большо-о-ой подарок, дедушка? — жарким шепотом спросила Куинни. — Я была очень хорошей девочкой в этом году!  
Она наклонила голову, и светлые локоны скользнули по щеке Якоба. Он глубоко втянул сладкий, изумительный аромат свежей сдобной булочки и расплылся в улыбке. В правой руке у него был стакан, левая держала увесистый мешок (впрочем, тяжести он сейчас совершенно не замечал), и более всего Якоб жалел только об отсутствии третьей, которой можно было бы придержать за талию устроившуюся у него на коленях, но совершенно недосягаемую для рук, волшебницу (иначе и не скажешь, и дело совершенно не в магии, просто обыкновенная женщина не может быть настолько прекрасна).  
— Хорошей девочкой? — переспросил он, чувствуя, как от невинной фразы кровь приливает куда не следует. Шуба Санты была довольно толстой, но полы разъехались, и Куинни легко могла ощутить лишнее прямо этим вот гладким, белым, нежным бедром, которое сейчас так сладко давило на то самое. Мысль, что он — пусть через ткань — но касается ее вот так, без рук, одним лишь мужским достоинством, совершенно сбила дыхание.  
Куинни поерзала снова, и от плавного неторопливого движения прекрасного женского тела, этих бедер и (пресвятые угодники!) зада прямо по члену, тот налился до боли и поднялся вбок, стесненный бельем и штанами. Якоб запрокинул голову, шумно выдохнул, зажмурился и снова широко открыл глаза, глядя прямо в очаровательное, немного кокетливое личико.  
— О-о-очень хорошей девочкой, дедушка, — шепнула Куинни и лукаво улыбнулась. — А хорошие девочки любят такие большие подарки.  
— А что еще любят хорошие девочки? — спросил Якоб, облизывая пересохшие губы и вспоминая про грог. Того почему-то осталось едва полстакана, а на вкус он оказался крепок и горяч. Приятное тепло разошлось внутри и тут же ударило в голову.  
— О! Еще хорошие девочки любят, когда их обнимают...  
Тонкие пальчики высвободили стакан, тут же зависший в воздухе, затем мешок с подарками, мягко опустившийся на пол.  
— Когда обнимают за талию...  
Якоб, едва веря в происходящее, опустил руки на гладкую, тонкую ткань, под которой было живое, теплое, мягкое женское тело. Его руки казались огромными и неуклюжими, крупные ладони накрыли большую часть сладкого, манящего изгиба. Куинни вздрогнула и быстро облизнула губы.  
— Когда гладят спину...  
Он медленно провел рукой вверх, собирая ладонью дурацкую ткань, нежно касаясь кончиками пальцев позвоночника. Обвел границу открытой кожи, наслаждаясь ее нежностью и желанным теплом, погладил слегка выступавшие лопатки, шею, зарылся в шелковые волосы.  
— Когда ласкают живот... — шепотом сказала Куинни, глубоко дыша, так что приподнимался, натягиваясь, лиф. — И грудь...  
Сердце пропустило пару ударов. Якоб не заметил, когда успел выпрямиться, оторвавшись от спинки кресла. Самая великолепная часть женского тела трепетала прямо перед ним, и он, не раздумывая, подался вперед, покрывая поцелуями видневшиеся полушария, зарываясь носом в ложбинку, сжимая нежную плоть толстыми, сильными пальцами.  
Куинни тихо застонала и качнула бедрами, проехавшись по изнывавшему члену.  
— Да, вот так, папочка. Такой сильный, такой большой... — сбивчиво приговаривала она.  
Якоб обхватил ее чуть ниже талии, прижимая еще теснее, подаваясь навстречу. Брюки расстегнулись таинственным образом, выпуская вздыбленный, прикрытый одним лишь бельем член, упершийся в ягодицы Куинни.  
— Просто огромный! — с восхищением сказала она и слегка сдвинулась, так что член скользнул между ее ног, выставляя затянутую во влажную ткань головку на обозрение. Та и правда казалась огромной на фоне стройных, изящных ног и тонких пальчиков, которые нерешительно его коснулись, сорвав судорожный вздох Якоба.   
Распахнувшаяся дверь была сродни ледяному душу.  
— Куинни, подарок Ньюта сбежал! Почему ты в таком виде, оденься немедленно! Здравствуй, Якоб, тебе очень к лицу костюм Санты.  
— Тина, будь, так добра, сделай чаю, пока я переодеваюсь, — прощебетала Куинни, не меняя позу и прикрывая взмокшую головку члена ладошкой. Якоб размышлял, хватит ли его удар прямо сейчас или немного позже, когда откроется весь смысл их позы.  
— Да, конечно, — Тина сбросила пальто и достала палочку, стремительным шагом направляясь на кухню.  
Куинни соскользнула с колен, в пару движений привела Якоба в приличный вид и двинулась в спальню, плавно покачивая бедрами и лукаво подмигнув от двери.  
Якоб только вздохнул. Очень, очень тяжело вздохнул. И подумал, что с запретом на смешанные браки надо что-то делать. В конце концов, если правительство мешает личному счастью граждан — это плохое правительство.  
Да и Ньюта было бы неплохо повидать...


End file.
